


After a Long Day (commission)

by skittyTail (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, Other, PWP, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skittyTail
Summary: From a Ko-fi request: "Oh we H worded 😳 can i get uhhh a steamy gordie fic where he f*cks s/o hard after a long day of work. love your works btw💖💖💖 keep it up!!!"Just what the requester says, Gordie comes home after a long day and lets out his stress on his s/o. Not much else to be said, really!If you wanna make your own request on Kofi, drop some here: ko-fi.com/skittytail Rates are $9 per 1k words!
Relationships: Gordie/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	After a Long Day (commission)

_ Been a looooong day today babe _

_ Gonna need sum comfort tonight  _ 😤

You found yourself glancing nervously between the texts on your phone screen and the front door, mind whirling. He had to be home soon. He certainly hadn’t been lying about the long day; he was a solid couple of hours past his usual schedule. Between the tardiness and the staunched sunlight of wintertime, the windows were black with night when Gordie finally sent you another text.

_ FINALLY im off cant wait to see you  _ 😏

The text slid onto screen alongside a photo that brought a blush to your cheeks. Backdropped by the familiar floor of Chirchester Stadium’s locker rooms, the shot was focused on Gordie’s half erection, ringed hand cupping the shaft. The thought of him sliding into the locker rooms and hunching over to snap the picture made you giggle a bit to yourself. The humor was accompanied by the underlying flow of bashfulness. It was exciting to know that Gordie was excited to see you after a stressful day. You wondered if his desire was distracting to him, making him space out and fantasize as he worked, much like you had plenty of times before when he was on your mind.

Smirking, you shot Gordie a text:

_ Hope you saved it ALL for me! _

Gordie responded but a moment later.

_ Ill admit i was tempted to have a wank in the locker room buuuut i know my hand cant compare to you _

Your blush increased as you thought about Gordie being so lustful as to consider having his way with himself in a filthy locker room, of all places. You pictured him, frustrated and sweaty, palming himself through his shorts. As the image grew stronger in your mind, you found your own hand drifting downward…

When the front door finally crunched open, you were in the middle of getting more than a little carried away with yourself on the living room couch. You snapped upright and yanked your hand hastily from your pants, trying to steady your heavy breathing. You hear thumps as Gordie tosses his things to the floor and kicks off his shoes. Taking one more steadying breath, you rose from the couch. “Finally home, huh?” you coo sweetly.

Gordie visibly relaxes when he sees you, sunglasses in his hand as he throws his arms readily around you. His lips find yours hastily, rough and eager to part your own. Gordie grabs your rear and pulls you close and you hear a quiet, plastic clatter as he tosses his shades aside and lifts you up, pressing you against the wall. You legs hook upon his hips, and, as he groans ardently against your lips, you feel his erection pressing against you.

The kiss is broken and Gordie’s mouth embarks across your jawline, his kisses firm and his lips lightly sucking upon your skin every time he pulls away. You roll your head back to give him access to your neck, resting your head against the wall as heat rushes across your skin. Your fingers curl into his hair, which is loose and slightly damp, product having been sweated off and then showered clean while he was out at the stadium. You smirked a bit as you combed your fingers through his golden locks; you were always delighted to partake in an undone Gordie. 

“God, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Gordie sighed, his breath hot against your neck. “But, ah, guess I oughta work you up a bit first, hm?” He propped you against the wall with his hips and drew his tongue playfully across your collarbone.

You squirmed and whined against his touch. “W-Well, actually, I already…” You trailed off with a sigh as Gordie sunk his teeth into your shoulder. 

Gordie gently set you on the floor, freeing his hands to unbutton your shirt. “Already, what, my dear?” He looked up at you with a sly look.

“I was, um, kinda, you know…”

Finished working on your shirt, Gordie’s hand slithered its way down your pants. He chuckled a bit when he felt your arousal. “I want you to say it,” he murmured smugly, rubbing you with teasing fingers.

You let out a long whine, arching into his touch. You had to struggle to catch your breath enough to speak. “I-I was touching myself before you got here.”

Gordie put his forehead against yours and met your gaze with a hungry look. He dug his fingers harder into you, his eyes flashing at the moan you let out. “You sure were,” he muttered. “Awfully greedy of you, hun. Guess it’s only fair that I get to have my way, now.”

Gordie leaned in and bit down on your ear. You moan once more, the sound turning into a needy whimper when he pulls away from you. You steady yourself against the wall as Gordie points to the couch. “Go on, now,” he says, shedding his clothes. “I’ll fetch the condom, you go get ready for me.”

You sat on the couch, jittery and panting. You tried your best to prepare while Gordie was in the bathroom. You shimmied out of your clothes, discarding your pants and underwear on the floor. Despite how greedy it made you feel, you couldn’t help but cave into the desire to continue to play with yourself while you waited for Gordie. Besides, you figured that it would help you to relax, anyway, so no harm, right? 

You startled at the sound of Gordie approaching, clicking his tongue condescendingly. “Aw, c’mon, sweetie,” he said, hooking a finger under your chin. “That’s just no fair. I thought it was  _ my _ turn.”

You blush and sink into the couch cushions. “I-I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

Gordie chuckled. “I get it, I get it. I’m just too sexy, I guess.” He gave a comical shrug. “But,” he mused as he leaned over you, big hands roaming up and down your form. “I think it’s  _ really _ my turn now.” He pulled you up to stand face-to-face with him, eyes half-lidded. “So why don’t you go ahead n’ turn around n’ bend over?”

Your heart jumped into your throat and you nodded, turning and propping yourself up on your forearms upon the couch. You felt Gordie rest one hand on your lower back, the other massaging your ass with solid, circling fingertips. 

You expected some kind of warm up, a finger or two to start out, but Gordie was immediately pressing his cock against your entrance. You tensed at the sensation of spreading and the cold touch of lubricant as he eased into you. A long, high-pitched whine rose from your throat as he pushes the widest ridge of his head past your walls.

Gordie’s hand came to rest on the middle of your back, splaying out wide. It took you a moment to realize that he was paused inside of you, not moving either way. “Hun, you gotta relax,” Gordie said. “This feels stellar, but I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Oh.” You unclenched your hands and let out a breath that you hadn’t realized you were holding. “S-Sorry.” As you relaxed the muscles in your body as best you could, the feeling of uncomfortable tightness inside you melted into a warm pressure.

“No apologies, love.” Gordie was back to moving deeper into you, back to rubbing your rear with intent hands. “I want you to be sore by the end of this,” he said, his voice breathy. “Not bleeding.”

As you felt Gordie fill you completely, the restraint you had on your voice began to crumble. Every breath that passed your lips was carrying with it some kind of noise, some moan or whine. Gordie’s composure was becoming similarly weak, and you could feel it in his movements. His hands dug into your ass and your thighs as he pulled back out enough to be able to push into you. A trembling groan tumbled from his lips at the movement.

You took in a breath and rested your forehead on the couch cushion, feeling Gordie’s cock throb inside of you as each movement either of you makes makes you tense around him in the most enticing way. “I-Is this what you were wanting?” you sigh.

“Not quite,” Gordie mutters. “I was thinking more of something like  _ this _ .” With that, he grabbed your hips and slammed harder into you, making you cry out. He continued to thrust with that intensity, his speed and roughness only increasing with each movement. You felt like you were going to shake apart at the seams from how much his cock spread you. 

“Ah, Gordie, you’re s-so big,” you panted, arching into his movements. A rhythm started to form between the two of you, with Gordie moving fast and hard while occasionally slowing to drag out his full length so that he could smash back in with a renewed fervor. Every time he did that, he somehow felt deeper and deeper inside of you, even though you knew from the brushing of his balls against you that he had been fully in already. 

The creaking of the couch that acted as your metronome started to change pace as Gordie’s rhythm became irregular, speeding up as time went on. You could feel his fingers tense and dig harder into you, and you were sure that there were going to be faint little bruises on your hips following this evening. You made an effort to meet his shaky movements halfway, feeling proud when you dragged some pleasantly desperate moans from him to intermingle with your own cries. 

“I-I’m getting close, ah,” Gordie about yelled out, and his words were accompanied by the sensation of his cock twitching hard inside of you. Gordie clutched your hips close to him as he came, his hands clenching and unclenching on you with each wave of his orgasm. You bucked into his hips with your own to help him ride it out, savoring the sound of him breathily cooing your name over and over again. 

You relaxed a bit against Gordie as his movements became slower until he was as still as he could be, panting heavily. You could feel his breath puff out against your back, making you squirm a bit. As you waited for him to pull out, however, he seemed to be taking his time. In fact, he was still fully hard inside of you.

Finally, he pulled out of you, slowly, shakily. You heard the crinkling of plastic as he discarded the condom before his hands returned to your thighs. “I-I’m not done,” he breathed. “I need more.” You felt his cock press against you once more, bare-skinned and still dribbling with cum. You gasped as he prodded your entrance. “I-Is this okay?”

You trembled at the sensation of his bare cock. You knew that you should have thought more thoroughly, but the temptation was overriding your common sense more and more with each throb of Gordie’s warm cock against you. “Fuck it,” you said. “Do it.”

You cried out loud as Gordie entered you once more. This time, the sensation of heat was ever more, and the elimination of the plasticy texture of the condom made Gordie’s cock feel that much better. As Gordie thrust into you with a newfound frenzy, his hand roamed down to play with you.

You gasped against the touch. “I thought it was your turn?”

Gordie chuckled, his body shaking against you. “It was,” he said. “But you haven’t cum yet. This is fair.” You felt Gordie lean down and hover just above your ear as he continued. “Besides, I want you to cum while I’m inside you.”

You shuddered at the words. Gordie’s fingers continued to rub you intensely, making you relax into him as his hips slammed into you. Between the feeling of Gordie’s cock and your own previous touching, you weren’t far off from your orgasm already. Heat flashed through your thighs as Gordie’s touch became rougher, pushing through your sensitivity in a way that you never could do on your own. Your muscles tensed, then relaxed, then tensed once more, before you came against Gordie, your whole body squeezing around Gordie’s cock. Gordie groaned and pulled his hands away to grip your hips so that he could thrust even faster while you came, clearly savoring the sensation. 

It wasn’t long until you felt a surge of warmth inside of you as Gordie came once more. You thanked your past self for letting him take the condom off as his cum filled you, adding to the mess of wetness that already inhabited the space between your hips. You could feel the cum spill over and dribble down the inside of your thigh as Gordie pulled out and flopped down upon the couch next to your head. 

You collapsed as well, sitting back on your heels and plopping your head into Gordie’s lap, kissing his thigh lazily. Gordie tousled your hair and let out a contented sigh. “That was good,” he rumbled.

You nuzzled into Gordie’s soft leg. “Yeah. W-We ought to clean up, or you’ll stain the couch.”

“Yeah,” Gordie sighed. The two of you sat, basking in the afterglow. As sleepiness knocked at your consciousness, and Gordie’s, too, judging by his yawning, it became quite clear that neither of you intended on moving anytime soon to clean up. 


End file.
